Girlfriend
by DarkKawaiiAngel
Summary: Sakura's Invited to Hinata's Party. Then Sakura sees Sasuke with Ino. Sakura thinks of expressing how she feels through a song....[Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne]


girl friend

Sakura was walking to Hinata's house for a party.

''I hope Hinata likes my gift.''Sakura said to herself.(it's a birthday party...Hinata is turning 19.Sakura and everyone else is alreay 19.)

_ding dong ding dong..._

The door opened to reveal a sexy looking Hinata.

''Wow!HInata you look amazing!''

HInata blushed,''I...w..wanted to i.impress..N..Naruto-kun.''

Sakura smiled.When she walked through the door she dropped her present.

''What the hell?''

Sakura was looking at Sasuke and Ino holding hands drinking out of the same cup.

''Oh Sasuke!You're the best boyfriend ever!'' Squeeled Ino.

''hn''

Sakura was becoming jealous.Soon her inner self was freed.

**Come on Sakura you know what to do**

huh?what do you mean?

**Sakura look to your left**

Sakura looked to her left and saw a stage.No one was singing on it.

Yeah so?

**Remember that song ? Girl friend?**

Oh yeah! Sakura smiled and headed for the DJ.

**Go for it!**

Sakura whispered the song to him and he nodded.She ran to the stage and held the mic.

Sasuke stopped and looked at her.So did everyone else.

Music started and Sakura cleared her voice.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way! (swaying her index finger back and forth)  
I think you need a new one

(Sakura was poinring to Sasuke)

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Sakura was smiling pointing to herself.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret

(puts one finger to her lips)

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

(Sakura did a twirl and posed)

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?

(sakura winked)  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious

(puts hands on hips)

And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess

( waves her fist in the air)

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

(started dancing)

She's like so whatever

(mocked Ino)

You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

(brings a smiling Sasuke on stage with her)

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

(put her arms on Sasuke's shoulders.)

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_(sasuke chuckles)_

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear

looks mad at Ino)

I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

(Ino gruffed and crossed her arms)

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

(Ino leaves)

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

(pulls Sasuke closer)

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Sasuke stares at her

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

[repeat

The other people start clapping

(sasuke dips Sakura)

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!

(music goes on as they...)

Sasuke kisses Sakura

Everyone cheered and whistled

Ino came back in to give Sasuke another chance,but once she saw them smacking lips she snapped.

''WHAT THE ARE YOU DOING SASUKE!I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND!! YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ino left,but Sasuke didn't care. He only dated her to make Sakura jealous.

''Sasuke-kun I love you.''

''And I love you my little cherry blossom''

THE END

Nice right? Song girlfriend singer Avril Lavigne

luv,

Animegirl


End file.
